


Aches and Pains

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [359]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aches and pains, Body Swap, Cravings, Gen, reference to demon blood, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They swap bodies, and Sam realizes what it's like to be in a body that doesn't constantly crave things it's not supposed to have.





	

Sam wakes up, disoriented and confused. There was a witch, and then…

He looks around. He’s still in the ground, presumably of the old house where she had gotten the better of them. He looks around, and then he realizes something isn’t right.

He’s looking at _himself._

Then he realizes that his body feels…light. It doesn’t hurt. The cravings, the need, they’re just…gone.

For a moment, he thinks he’s dead, having some sort of out-of-body, ghostly experience, but then he lifts up a hand. It’s not his hand.

It’s Dean’s.

Sam hears a groan, only Sam hears his own groan, and it’s all so confusing. “Sam?” his own voice says. “What the hell?”

“Witch,” Sam offers, only it’s _Dean’s voice_. “We gotta..gotta fix this.”

“No shit, dude,” Dean says. “Man, you always this achy?”

It’s the cravings, Sam knows, that burn through him and leave his body weaker and wanting, but Dean has no way of knowing that. Before just this minute, occupying a body that doesn’t have those aches and those needs, he didn’t know how bad it was, himself.

“We gotta call Bobby,” Sam says instead of answering.

Apparently body-swap is actually a pretty common curse and one Bobby has seen a half-dozen or so times before, so he has the counter-curse written down. Dean objects briefly to the use of magic, but he’s starting to look more and more uncomfortable, so he doesn’t put up too much of a fuss.

It takes them two hours to get it all set up, and by the time they’re done, Dean’s chomping at the bit to swap back. He says it’s so they can go get the witch, although Sam’s sure a large part of it is a desire to get out of Sam’s body.

Sam doesn’t want to keep his brother’s body from him or anything, but he’s a little disappointed when they switch back. It was nice, to be in a body that hadn’t betrayed him, even if just for a little while.


End file.
